Ryu Uchiha: The Beast Inside Book 1
by Fabricehunter11
Summary: Ryu Uchiha as a child witnessed his mother and father's death before his very eyes. The hatred and anger from that night drove him to embark on a journey to become the the strongest Ninja and avenge his parents. [Somewhat badly written, I was young. The second half of Book 2 is where I picked up again and wrote better. Please endure. I also sorta over power him, sorry. Enjoy]
1. Chapter 1

In the land of Fire, located in a small corner of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, lives the Uchiha Clan, filled with powerful and exceptional Ninjas. But they are almost extinct, due to a tragic event that occurred, killing several brave Uchihas. Those who survived are the only ones who know what happened that cold, dark night, and they don't plan on telling anyone else.

"Have a good day at school, honey!"

"Bye, Mother," Ryu said as he walked out of the house.

Ryu headed off running alone toward a giant building far ahead. The building had the fire sign on it, and it stuck out from rest of the buildings around it.

He dodged through crowds of people as he made his way to the Academy. When he was in the clear, he slowed down into a walk and entered the Academy. He walked to his classroom and sat down in his seat.

A few seconds after him, Michio Sensei, the classroom teacher, entered the room. He stepped to the front of the classroom and faced the students.

"Good morning, class," he greeted.

"Good morning, Michio Sensei," the class greeted back.

Michio Sensei looked around the room. "Looks like everyone is here. Then I'll go ahead and get started."

"Today we will be talking about Chakra," Michio Sensei said. "Chakra is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and spiritual energy from the mind. Once moulded together, it can be channeled out the body through the Chakra circulatory system. Does anyone remember how many Chakra points there are that Chakra can be released from?"

A girl with pure shining white hair and dark purple eyes raised her hand. She had a wide smile on her face as she waved her hand in the air.

"Yes, Chi," Michio Sensei said. "How many?"

"Three hundred sixty-one, sir," Chi said.

"Correct. Here's an example of a Water Style Jutsu." Michio Sensei put his hands together with the index fingers and thumbs sticking up. "Water Style: Gunshot Jutsu!" He drew his head back and thrust it forward, spitting out a ball of water from his mouth. The ball went straight through the wall and continued to other classrooms' walls in the Academy.

"Oops," Michio Sensei said with a nervous smile. "I forgot how powerful that Jutsu can be. Anyway, I kneaded my Chakra, converted it into water, and then released the water from my mouth in a condensed ball. Before I did the Jutsu, I did a hand sign, or hand seal, which manipulates exactly how much Chakra is necessary for the Ninjutsu being performed. The hand sign I performed was Tiger. The twelve basic hand signs are Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Snake, Ox, Dog, Horse Tiger, Boar, Ram, and Hare." He did each hand sign as he said their names.

"Some Jutsus can take up to forty hand sings to perform, while skilled Ninjas can perform those name Jutsus with only one hand sign. Hand signs aren't the only ways to manipulate Chakra, though. There is various methods, actually."

Michio Sensei continued talking about Chakra and how it can be used. By the time the Academy students went back home, its was already sunset. Ryu walked back home tired and bored half to death.

"Good afternoon, Lord Ryu," greeted the maid as Ryu entered the house.

Ryu just walked past her without a greeting and went to his room. The room was painted red, with a large sized bed in the middle. A table lay on the left side of the room, which was filled with books and homework from the Academy. Ryu jumped on his bed and closed his eyes, and, giving away to darkness, fell asleep.

Unfortunately for him, his slumber didn't last long.

It was midnight when Ryu woke with a start. Screams of confusion and fear rang throughout the house. Ryu looked around his room, not sure of what was going on, when he heard a scream coming from his parent's room.

"Mom! Dad!" he cried out.

It was a dark night outside. Inside his room was pitch black, but he managed to make it to the door and get out of his room. He ran toward his parent's room. He was still tired and not sure what was going on.

When he arrived, he saw that the door had been torn off its hinges. He peeked into the room. A man was leaning over his father's body, crimson blood dripping down his fingers. Several bodies of Ninja guards lay about in the room. Ryu was about to scream when he saw his mother. Before he could call out to her, she turned to him with eyes widened with fear.

"Run, Ryu!" she cried out, "Run!" The assassin turned to her and before either she or Ryu could call out, ran his sword through her.

"MOM!" Ryu cried out.

Something clicked inside Ryu. Suddenly, his iris turned blood red with one tomoe, a comma-like shape, around the pupil.

The assassin turned to assassin's eyes were similar to Ryu's, but the assassin's had three tomoes.

"You monster!" Ryu yelled. "I'm gonna kill you!"

And without thinking, Ryu charged. The man sheathed his sword, his face cool and calm. Ryu sent a punch at the assassin's face, but he easily dodged it and stepped behind Ryu faster than the human eye could see.

But Ryu's eyes weren't any regular eyes now. Ryu's eyes tracked the assassin's movements. Ryu quickly spun around and kicked at the assassin. But once again, the assassin dodged and jumped back.

"You're a fierce one, I see," the assassin said. "And your Sharingan has activated at such a young age. You could prove to be trouble in the future. I could kill you now, but that would spoil the fun."

Ryu kept on attacking the assassin, and the assassin kept on dodging, not making any attempts to counterattack. Finally, the assassin jumped next to the window which he had come from.

"Come for me," he said. "I am the one who killed your parents. If you want to avenge them, come after me. Let your anger make you stronger, for the next time we meet, only one of us will escape with our lives."

Then the assassin leaped out the window and disappeared into the dark night.

"Come back here!" Ryu screamed. "Come back!"


	2. Chapter 2

It has been five whole years since Ryu's parents had died. He now lives alone in the middle of the Leaf Village, no longer with the Uchihas. He now lives for the day he will get revenge on his parents and kill the man who murdered them. He suffers everyday, but never shows it on the outside.

Ryu's eyes fluttered and then opened. His bed was covered in sweat from all the tossing and turning from the night before. He had relived the night of his parents' death.

He sat up, covering one of his eyes, and walked to a mirror hanging on the wall. When he lifted his hand off the eye, he saw it had transformed into the Sharingan during the nightmare. But Ryu had trained his Sharingan over the years, and this one had three tomoes instead of one. He kept staring at his reflection in the mirror until the eye returned back to normal.

He then walked to his table and picked up his clothes: a white t-shirt, black jacket, and black pants. He dressed and put on his sandals.

Then he walked out of the house and into the street of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The streets were busy with people going from left to right, most of them adults.

He walked all the way to the Academy and to his classroom, which was louder than usual. People were out of their desks and talking and walking around. But they all avoided two people: Ryu Uchiha and Chi Yamitsuki. Ryu because of his cold attitude to others, and Chi for an event that happened twelve years ago that no one ever dares to mention.

After a few minutes, Michio Sensei walked into the classroom with a piece of paper in his hand. He walked to the front of the room like he normally did and faced the class.

"Good morning," Michio Sensei greeted. "As you all know, today we will be doing the final exam. When your name is called, please proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the Clone Jutsu. Ryu Uchiha, you're up first."

Ryu casually stood up and walked out of the room, down the hallway, and into the testing room. There he was met by two Jonins sitting behind a table with twenty metal headbands, on them engraved the Leaf Village symbol.

"Go ahead and begin," said one of the Jonins.

Ryu put his hands together and made the hand sign of Ram. Then suddenly, three more Ryu's appeared next to the original. They all looked exactly the same, hair, clothes, eyes, everything.

"Good," said the other Jonin, holding out a Leaf Village headband.

The clones disappeared and the real Ryu stepped forward to claim his prize. He took the headband and looked at it for a little while before putting it on. After that, they took his Ninja Registration photograph and Ryu was off.

Upon entering the classroom, he received angry stares from people in the room. He ignored all of them and went to sit down.

"I see that we have our first graduate," Michio Sensei said. "Next is Jun Hayashi."

Jun, a weak-willed boy, stood up shaking, obviously scared, and walked out of the room. He returned a few minutes later with the biggest smile ever. On his forehead was the Leaf Village headband, indicating that he had passed.

"Congratulations, Jun," Michio Sensei congratulated.

"Thank you, Sensei," Jun said, bowing.

"Next is Chi Yamitsuki."

She too left the room and returned with a smile and the Leaf Village headband. After her, everybody reported to the testing room, and all passed.

"I'm very proud to say that everyone here passed," Michio Sensei said. "This is very rare, and I'm happy I was here to witness it."

Cheers filled the whole room, along with laughter and smiles. Everybody was happy for finally become Ninjas.

Michio Sensei pulled out a new piece of paper. "I'll now be announcing the Squads. There will be three in each, and those three will be assigned to a Jonin Sensei, who will act as your mentor and teacher."

"Squad One: Arata Ikeda, Atsushi Ito, and Cho Tanaka. Squad Two: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Squad Nine: Ryu Uchiha,"-this caught Ryu's attention for once-"Jun Hayashi,"-Ryu's sighed, for he would be teamed with a weak person-"and Chi Yamitsuki." Ryu's face light up just a little, since he knew Chi was a strong person.

"That's all the Squads," Michio Sensei said. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket. "I don't care if you don't like the person you're teamed up with, or if you want to switch. The Squads are final. Your Senseis will be coming here in order from one to nine to take their teams." With that, Michio Sensei left.

Immediately after him, a man stepped into the room and took Squad One. Then another and another until all the Squads were gone. But the Squad Nine Sensei, a man around his thirties with black, spiky hair and a goatee, decided to stay in the classroom.

He wore the regular Jonin outfit and had a smile on his face. His blue eyes were fixed on Squad Nine as he stood at the front of the room watching everyone on his team.

"I'm Tsuyoshi Yamazaki, and I'll be your Sensei. First, I want to go around and have everyone introduce themselves. Tell me your name, age, and future dreams."

"I'm Chi Yamitsuki and I'm twelve years old. I'm not really sure about my future dreams."

"I'm Jun Hayashi and I'm also twelve years old. I also have no plans for the future."

"I'm Ryu Uchiha and I'm twelve years old. And its none of your business what my future dream is."

"Okay . . ." Tsuyoshi Sensei said. "It's nice to meet all of you. You should all head home, and we'll be meeting again tomorrow in the forest."

The Squad stood up, and as they were about to leave the room, Tsuyoshi Sensei said, "And be sure not to eat breakfast."

Not questioning his order, the squad left and returned to their homes.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="901f84ec8e5b0b049831f4c76595dbae"Squad Nine stood in a clearing in the forest. They were hungry and tired, since they had went all morning without eating a thing. They were all wondering the reason why Tsuyoshi Sensei would request for them not to eat their breakfast. For Ninjas, its the most important meal of the day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cf797e3c00a741250c1457236ee4829" "Good morning, team."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94d1f8ce5b22d20e98b59f22ba9f0a4c" Tsuyoshi emerged from the trees with a smile on his face. He looked at his team and smiled even wider at their current state. Reaching into his pocket, he brought of two, little bells tied to each other with a piece of thread./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd5784243f92226ba124f885ede5983d" "What's the meaning of this?" Ryu asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3b09757e11a31c409fd2c72e630b557" "We're going to do what is called the Bell Test," Tsuyoshi explained. "All of you will be trying to take these bells from me. Each person can only take one."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fff4f8a6172e4a0e2270085e11ffee01" "But there's only two," Chi stated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f068e478a90b3e53462175976cfc726" Tsuyoshi nodded. "That's right. The one that isn't able to get a bell from me by sunset will be going the day without lunch. That why I asked that you didin't eat breakfast, so you can have a reason to try your hardest. And worst of all, if you can't get a bell, I can send you back to the Academy, or even drop you out and you can never become a Ninja."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41dfc0bf04542eef81550789039510f9" That was all Ryu, Chi, and Jun had to hear to know that they each had to get a bell no matter what. They forgot about their hunger in a split second./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e88e1a5b03e1f41a0f9d5208bf36273" "Ready, set . . . .begin!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee34aed1229273714e6166970369d834" Immediately, all three Genins charged at the same time. Ryu reached Tsuyoshi first and tried to grab one of the bells. Tsuyoshi spun around, dodging Ryu and sending him flying into the ground. Chi and Jun tried too, but Tsuyoshi avoided their grabbing hands too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77dd0ac74c290365aaaa2883d717f1b2" "Come on, guys," Tsuyoshi said. "I thought you could do better than this. Do you want to be sent back to the Academy?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af308eccd55996af861ac0b2b299cc14" Ryu stayed back as Chi and Jun attacked Tsuyoshi. He watched Tsuyoshi dodge Chi and Jun with ease and carefully watched his movements. Ryu waited until Tsuyoshi turned around to face Chi and Jun before charging and attacking. But his attack went straight through Tsuyoshi Sensei, as if he had been an illusion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf9c79304f78bbfbe5dfdb7005470b7e" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A/em cem style="box-sizing: border-box;"lone, /emRyu thought. He looked around for Tsuyoshi, but was unable to find him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44c620626e1a685ca8d9e36d23cc78a7" "I'll be using E and D Rank Jutsus, so I won't do too much harm. Hopefully." Tsuyoshi's voice came from all around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0ac72c654d4ab0f8d4b9999cab81d27" Suddenly, something grabbed Ryu's foot. Ryu looked down and saw that a hand had grabbed him from underground. He recognized the hand as Tsuyoshi's, and quickly tried to free himself. But the grip was as strong as iron. Tsuyoshi pulled Ryu underground with a single tug. Ryu was four feet into the ground, leaving his neck and head on the surface./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4db6af60b4beda9d6e7e8e6819d78cb4" Out of the ground, Tsuyoshi jumped up and landed in front of Ryu's head. He looked down at Ryu with a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb384bb59fa6b6b248ba891b6c28043e" "That was easy," Tsuyoshi said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08a6898a88380d17249d9c95b389a49e" Out of nowhere, Ryu transformed into a log in a puff of white smoke. Tsuyoshi jumped back, realizing that Ryu had used the Substitution Jutsu. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b4cfe6a7a9d998ae863bd44b09a4b77" Tsuyoshi turned around just in time to see the real Ryu reaching for the bells that hung on Tsuyoshi's waist. Tsuyoshi, quick to act, smacked Ryu's hand down and kicked him on the chest, sending him flying back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd605c3fc1ab47898713705625c428bd" "When did you get there?" Tsuyoshi asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8eae18e7fb97d4fa6134de9664526ad5" Ryu dug his feet into the ground and stopped himself. He looked at Tsuyoshi, astonished at his speed. "I felt the vibrations of the ground when you came at me. That's when I did the switch, and jumped on a tree branh before your hand grabbed me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a28fd70af915740564d1a9fbfbc7dfa4" Tsuyoshi was surprised. "That's very impressive."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab28439c292bc80eb62824aa6fc75752" All of a sudden, Tsuyoshi jumped to the right just as Chi tried to grab the bells from behind. Then he backflipped when Jun tried too. Chi spun around, stopping next to Ryu, who was annoyed that they kept getting in the way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13d6869164adfec14a87b04c7eca82fc" "Stay out of my way and stop interfering," Ryu said, already heading after Tsuyoshi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="158a716954050e9f34525df1e26ac9ea" He zoomed past Jun, who was still trying to figure out how Tsuyoshi had somehow known he was coming. Ryu attacked carefully, making sure he directed his moves perfectly and without flaw. But Tsuyoshi was still able to dodge all of his attacks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a69ea15f246e9681966f0502cdd924d6" "That's it," Ryu said, standing still. "I've had enough playing around. I'm not returning to the Academy after all I've been through. You're going down." Ryu activated his Sharingan./p 


End file.
